Literatura prohibida
by R.Tomoyo
Summary: Una relación prohibida cobijada por el amor a la literatura. Yuri. Lemon. One-Shot.
Yomiko Readman, maestra sustituta en sus ratos libres, conoció a la joven Nenene Sumerigawa en una de las poquísimas clases que llegó a dar.

En esos días Nenene era una chica que se veía muy tierna en su uniforme, y era muy educada en su trato. Usaba el cabello corto y maquillaje discreto. Pero la verdad es que las apariencias engañan: bajo aquella inocente fachada bullía una tigresa lista para comerse al mundo y abalanzarse sobre lo que se pusiera enfrente. Aunque ella misma no lo sabía.

Yomiko por su lado, seguía teniendo el espíritu alegre de una muchachita y algunos vicios infantiles, aunque tenía los veinticinco años bien cumplidos. No se le veían, a pesar de que usaba unas gafas gruesas de pasta más bien burdas y una larga gabardina sin importar el clima imperante. Su largo cabello reflejaba descuido y en secreto era la burla de sus alumnos, quienes la tildaron de fea y anticuada. Qué errados estaban.

Desde que vio a la fierecilla sentada en su pupitre, Yomiko supo que sus destinos se encontrarían, lo quisieran o no. Salió rápidamente del encanto cuando el ruido de sus otros alumnos la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Buenos días. Me llamo Yomiko Readman. Y seré su maestra lo que resta del semestre- dijo con su voz suave.

Después de una breve clase en la que el corazón no le dejaba de latir con furia, Yomiko regresó a su apartamento con más prisa de la de costumbre. Cuando no estaba hurgando en las librerías del rumbo, su mayor placer consistía en encerrarse en su apartamento a leer. Aquella era noche del Marqués de Sade. A medio vestir en su cama, Yomiko se sumergió en medio de las páginas de una de sus novelas favoritas.

 _Justine, la más joven, cuenta doce años y es una niña melancólica. Su belleza no difiere de la de su hermana, pero posee rasgos más dulces y delicados._

Se sabía esa parte de memoria, pero le gustaba releerla y saborear hasta los últimos rescoldos de deseo. Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente. Al leer la oración evocaba sin esfuerzo a la joven Nenene.

-

Pasaron los días. Yomiko era una persona tan amable y gentil que se había ganado el apoyo y el respeto de toda su clase. Pero a ella le parecía que su pequeña –así le llamaba en su fuero interno- era a quien más le agradaba. Quería ver en sus gestos una señal tan valiosa como clandestina.

Reconocía su letra sin esfuerzo en los trabajos que le entregaba. Eran pulcros y ordenados, con cierto toque coqueto en los trazos. A través de sus líneas, Yomiko podía leer la pasión y la entrega de la que ella era capaz.

La profesora, bibliófila de corazón, había visto que su alumna tenía un don: el talento para escribir historias de imaginación desbordada y sentimientos vibrantes. Justo la clase de relatos que eran sus favoritos. Y también se interrogaba qué la inspiraba a ella. ¿Acaso…? No, era demasiado pensarlo tan solo. Porque por más que lo quisiera, había una línea que no se atrevería a cruzar.

Escucha preciosa, si los convencionalismos no sirven para lograr la felicidad del individuo, si no satisfacen sus deseos más íntimos, de nada sirven. Diré: ¡viva la muchacha que se somete únicamente a sus instintos!

Las noches en vela leyendo a los maestros de la seducción y el placer habían llevado a Yomiko al borde del paroxismo y la demencia, del húmedo deseo por el sexo. Había llegado al punto en que sus dedos no le alcanzaban para apagar aquella llama inextinguible que amenazaba con abrasarla. Y gemía y se quejaba, y seguía sola, desesperada pensando en su pequeña nínfula.

Nenene seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Siempre correcta y brillante, desde el principio había sido la alumna preferida, algo nada anormal según ella. Pero después pensó en Yomiko –al poco tiempo ya la llamaba por su nombre- como la amiga que la vida le había negado. Madura para su edad, las relaciones con sus pares habían sido esporádicas, cuando no tensas.

Yomiko no cabía en sí de gozo el día en que Nenene le pidió discretamente que revisara unos pequeños cuentos que había redactado en sus ratos libres. Sabía que si alguien le podía dar su sincera opinión era ella. Ciertamente había demostrado su gran cultura literaria en clases. La profesora Readman probablemente había leído más libros que todos los alumnos juntos.

Yomiko había pensado repetidas veces en el mejor escenario para seguir el plan que había maquinado recientemente. Tenía ganas de desatarse ahí mismo. A pesar de su febril obsesión, la cordura le alcanzó para decirle simplemente:

-Te invito a mi casa, Nenene. Ahí te daré mi opinión.

-

-Creo que no necesitas preguntarlo. Lo llevas en ti- respondió a su alumna, sonriente. -Alguien como tú está destinada a la grandeza en el mundo de las letras.

-Yomiko… digo, maestra…- dijo Nenene, sonrojada y sosteniendo su taza de té. El elogio de una verdadera conocedora, cuanto más alguien tan importante para ella fue de las pocas cosas que le dejaron alguna vez sin habla. Y como le falló la elocuencia, le dio un abrazo sincero y cálido a su profesora.

En aquél justo instante, Yomiko sintió la tentación por la carne fresca y juvenil, por el botón de flor a punto de abrirse. A modo de advertencia y apertura, le dijo de repente a Nenene las palabras exactas del libro que tenía en la cabecera.

 _-Pero recordemos que no es culpa nuestra que la naturaleza nos haya dotado con preferencias diferentes a las ordinarias; somos como somos, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar._

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Yomiko tomó la cara de la niña con un agarre firme y delicado. La presión de los dedos había convertido su boquita rosada en una bella flor. La saliva que brotaba simulaba el rocío nocturno. Yomiko era ahora la abeja que bebería su néctar.

La virginal Nenene estaba sorprendida, pero no asustada. En algunos de sus relatos privados, se había puesto en situaciones parecidas. Y sin embargo, sus más sucias y carnales páginas eran apenas la mitad de intensas de aquél encuentro casual, aunque no por ello menos esperado.

Nenene no era inerte. Aquello encendió aún más a Yomiko y la llevó a jalarla sobre el sillón. Derribó sus preciosos libros pero ya no le importaba. La gabardina que no se quitaba en casa salió volando por los aires. En su desesperación, ambas rodaron por el suelo entre papeles y ropa sucia.

Yomiko había ya bajado la cremallera de su falda tableada y estaba tirando de su ropa interior. Estaba tan excitada que no notó el tirón que le había saltado los botones del chaleco y la blusa. O que Nenene tenía un gusto por clavar las uñas en la carne.

Yomiko aprovechó su peso para ponerse a horcajadas sobre de Nenene y sacarle por encima de la cabeza su uniforme escolar. La chica rasgaba las medias de la mujer y alzaba su falda marrón.

A medio desvestir, Nenene tomó impulso para colocarse encima y jalar el sostén de su maestra. Siempre había admirado la figura que ella ocultaba con su gabardina y su cabello; le sacó los pechos para solazarse con aquella carne blanca y suave. Los buscó como si fuera una cría y la empezó a mamar. Los dedos de Yomiko empezaron a esculcar todos los rincones prohibidos y deseados de su alumna, mientras seguía murmurando algo ininteligible.

-

Aquél éxtasis se extendió por media hora. Era tarde y la trémula luz lunar se asomaba por entre las torres de libros apiladas en el apartamento.

Yomiko estaba apagando los últimos rescoldos de aquél incendio voraz. Se le había pasado la mano a su pequeña con los arañazos en la espalda y se estaba limpiando con alcohol los rasguños. Algo inventaría cuando su novio preguntara.

La joven promesa de escritora no olvidaría jamás aquel día. Lo vivido fue a parar, en diversos tonos y con distintos disfraces, a los libros que más tarde le darían fama. Pero en aquella noche, Nenene sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

-Yomiko ¿De verdad escribo bien?

Con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y agotamiento, ella le dijo –Pequeña, eres la mejor cogid... escritora que he conocido.


End file.
